


good thing

by offset



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offset/pseuds/offset
Summary: minhyun goes down for it.





	good thing

**Author's Note:**

> it's only smut, complete smut, 1k of smut  
> mom, i'm sorry.

Minhyun’s lips are swollen from kisses when he moves them down Jaehwan’s neck and presses them against his warm skin. It’s so easy for him to pull his shirt off and press mouth against Jaehwan’s waist and stomach.

He pulls Jaehwan to sit at the edge of the bed and finds himself on his knees on the floor between the other’s spread legs. He pauses when he reaches his groin, still fully clothed as he pulls his boyfriend’s jeans down with his boxers, his hand reaching out for a loose grip at the base of Jaehwan’s dick, he takes the tip inside his mouth, his tongue swinging out to press against Jaehwan's sensitive skin.

He laps precum with his tongue, tasting it as he shifts his gaze back to Jaehwan, who is looking at him with his mouth gaping and heavy eyes. His fingers cling in the bed sheets, his grip tightening 'cause what he wants to do is grab Minhyun's hair and push him to his dick. He watches Minhyun sucks on the head of his dick, blushed lips stretching as he slides his mouth further down his length.

"So good," he murmurs as he thinks Minhyun is amazing at this, breathing through his nose and upholding eyes on him as he continues to take more of Jaehwan inside his mouth without a pause. "H-hyung," he sighs when he feels his dick hit the back of Minhyun’s throat.

Minhyun doesn’t let it show, but Jaehwan can feel it; he can feel the gag reflex, heat clamping down on his dick. He thrusts his hips up instinctively, but Minhyun’s hands are there to hold him back and restrict his movements. When Minhyun swallows, Jaehwan takes a deep breath and pulls the sheets a little harder, letting out a whimper when the older begins to move his mouth up his dick, swirling his tongue around the head before he quickly goes all the way back down in one smooth motion.

“mmm,” Jaehwan throws his head back, a low moan escaping his lips. Minhyun feels proud of what he can do for Jaehwan, and he wants more. He continues the action a few times more, making sure to hollow his cheeks and press his tongue flat against the underside of Jaehwan’s dick.

Jaehwan keeps making small sounds as Minhyun settles sucking on the tip, they look at each other, the younger has his lower lip trapped between his teeth and Minhyun removes his hands from Jaehwan’s legs.

With free hands he takes Jaehwan's in his and guide them through his hair, so Jaehwan fists at the back of his head. He knows he thought it was a good idea, but the pull at his hair makes him slightly dizzy and he whines around the tip of Jaehwan’s dick. “Full of me?” he asks before he pushes Minhyun’s head forth. The older gags around him again, but he pays it no mind as he thrusts into the heat of Minhyun’s mouth.

“Ngh,” he sets a fast pace, his other hand joining the first one at the back of Minhyun’s head as he fucks harder his mouth.

Minhyun moans around him, his eyes on Jaehwan, pupils blown.

“Ah,” minhyun murmurs around him as he tries to touch himself, fingers fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. Jaehwan moans again, watching his dick disappear inside of Minhyun’s mouth when he pushes his head forward, before he pulls him back until only the head of his dick is left in Minhyun’s mouth.

Minhyun’s lips are always pretty, but Jaehwan thinks they look even better like this, full, stretched around his dick, red and swollen of sucking.

The older knows Jaehwan is reaching his limit as the grip on his hair tightens and his rhythm becomes rigid, he fists himself harder, pumps a little faster. “Fuck hyung,” Jaehwan whispers and thrusts deeper into the other’s mouth, watching Minhyun’s hand around his own dick, his moves and him between his legs.

Jaehwan comes with Minhyun humming around him, his whimper is long and dragged out, head thrown back with Minhyun’s lips at the base of his dick. Minhyun gets cum on his lips when Jaehwan pulls his head back, jaw slack and he's desperate to cum. “Oh,” Jaehwan whispers, Minhyun looks hotter than ever running his tongue across his lower lip before biting down on it.

Minhyun don't stop jerking himself off on his knees between Jaehwan’s legs. The younger runs his fingers across Minhyun’s forehead to remove the hair that clings to his face. Jaehwan is murmuring words of encouragement and how hot he looks like _this_. He rests one arm on Minhyun’s neck and one hand cupping his cheek, his thumb sliding across his upper lip, wiping off the cum. Minhyun’s lips are so soft beneath his thumb and Jaehwan smirks before kissing messily him, he bites and licks on Minhyun’s mouth feeling him smiles back.

“Cum for me Minhyun,” he whispers, “or do you need to fuck me? Maybe you want me to fuck you?”

Minhyun moans in his mouth and increases the speed of his hand, Jaehwan keeps teasing him, knowing that's what drives him crazy.

“Or maybe you want to hold me to this bed,” he says, grabbing Minhyun’s hair with his hand. Being dominant isn't Jaehwan thing but when they're roleplaying like that both can do anything. And they don't give a fuck about positions.

His hand stills for a moment when Jaehwan tugs on his hair, but then he moves again, his pace faster than before.

“Hyung,” he moans, “what about my mouth? Don’t you wanna fuck that? I’ll let you do this. I know how much you love my mouth around you, the way my tongue licks your length,” he continues. “I love the taste of you, Hyung! Hmmm, you’re always so good.”

Minhyun nods, Jaehwan scratches his neck. “Cum, hyung.”

“For me, hyung. Please.”

Minhyun reaches his climax, biting down his bottom lip, his release staining his shirt. He collapses, resting his head against Jaehwan’s thigh. Minhyun looks like a kitten and Jaehwan coos for it, the sound vibrates through Minhyun's entire body, but he closes his eyes and presses his cheek closer against Jaehwan, a smile pulling the corners of his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it ;) if you did, please leave kudos and comments!!!!!


End file.
